


Lullabies

by AriiLovezzYouu



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriiLovezzYouu/pseuds/AriiLovezzYouu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their world, being a homosexual is the norm and being a hetero is considered one of the worst things someone could possibly be.</p>
<p>When students hit 10th grade, they have to take 'the gay test' which, if you fail, will get you not only switched out of your normal classes, but ridiculed and tormented by the entire school.</p>
<p>This is the story of Frank and Gerard and how they prepare and perform on one of the most important tests in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabies

Chapter 1

GERARD! Wake up, lazy bum! It’s your first day of 10th grade and my first day of high school! If you’re not up and dressed in the next 15 minutes, I’m gonna pour ice water on your face!” I hear my brother Mikey yell from the top of the stairs that descend into the lair of a basement I call my room.

“I don’t understand how you can be so excited about going to hell!” I yell back at him as I throw the covers off of me and attempt to walk through the obstacle that is my floor. I get to my dresser and try to find some clean clothes, but only succeed in finding boxers and shorts.

_Shit, I was supposed to do laundry yesterday. Fuck it; something on this floor has to be clean enough._

I rifle through the piles of clothes on my floor and finally find a semi-clean pair of black jeans, a Misfits t-shirt and a thin black zip up hoodie. It might be summer still, but I don’t feel safe venturing out of the house without a jacket on.

I drag myself up the stairs and into the kitchen where Mikey and our mom were seated.

“Honey, I made breakfast, would you like some?” Mom asked me.

“U-um, no thanks mom. I think I’m gonna just head to school. Mikey, you ready to go?” I respond. I turn away and head back down to my room to get my backpack. When I get back upstairs, Mikey is waiting for me. I call out to my mother to say we’re leaving and open the door.

As we hit the sidewalk I decide to inform Mikey of important school rules. Not the actual school rules of course, more of the social status rules. I can’t say I follow them all myself, but I do follow the main one.

_Social rule one: Be homosexual. If you aren’t, don’t let ANYONE find out. It could get you hurt, or worse._

Mikey confided in me about 2 years ago that he was a hetero. If anyone at school finds out, he would be done for. I have to protect him. He’s my little brother. I can’t let him go through the daily harassments that I get. Of course, mine aren’t as bad as the torture the heteros get.

“Don’t worry, Gee. This year will be great! I just know it!” he tells me.

We get to school about 5 minutes later, and immediately spot our friends Ray, Frank, and Bob.

“Hey, emo freak! Go cut yourself and cry to your stupid little friends.” _Yeah. So great._


End file.
